


Working Late [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Series: Ray K/Stella K Marriage Podfic Triptych [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray comes by Stella's office to see if she's done working yet. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409816) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



[Click here for link to stream/download from Box.](https://www.box.com/s/625bu17kchvx6y0ot0d0)

Download from the audiofic archive [here. ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/working-late)

 

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
